Colmillo Roto
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Derek creyó que el día de la muerte de su familia fue el más doloroso de su vida... Cuan equivocado estaba. El destino le demostró que puede sentir más, mucha más agonía. (Sterek)
**N/A:** Hace tiempo que no subía un fics en condiciones de Sterek, así que me anime a uno mas. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, ellos son de la MTv y Jeff.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Colmillo Roto.**

* * *

La noche estrellada de un verano duro cubre su huida de la comisaría como un manto complice, viendo impasible sus desenfrenados movimientos guiarle por puro instinto al bosque profundo, donde parece siempre ser el destino final de su vida; allí donde pierde y descubre todo. Allí donde las voces le llaman de manera débil y casi inexistente.

Los árboles crean senderos a contramano que no hacen más que estorbar su correr, Derek a aprendido a lidiar con ellos desde niño; aún así eso no evita que los odiara por la dificultad que presentaba. Las hojas crujen bajo sus pies, siendo pisoteadas cruelmente por el Lobo que corre en su forma humana. El viento despeina sus cabellos y entumecen sus mejillas, tiene los sentidos agudizados tanto como le era capaz y aun así todo parecía ser en vano. El ruido natural es lo único que se presentaba.

Derek lanza un aullido a la noche, esperando por una respuesta. Espera. Espera, pero esta no es regresada y se permite desesperar un poco sintiendo como su corazón se estruja. Vuelve a intentarlo con más ahínco que el anterior, su garganta molesta y su pecho ruge en rabia. El aullido hace un eco espectral en el bosque que asusta a las aves, quienes escapan volando hacia el pueblo. Los ojos le pican pero Derek se niega a llorar, eso sería estúpido. Eso no le devolvería a su compañero ni a sus hijos.

Un rugido vuelve a escapar de sus labios sin permiso, el Lobo, furibundo, araña su interior rogando por salir. Por tomar él las riendas y llevar a cabo la matanza que desde un principio debió realizar. La que debió hacer ni bien llegaron los cazadores a Beacon Hills pidiendo asilo.

Él supo que no eran de confiar. Que algo oscuro, maligno, los rodeaba.

Pero su manada era demasiado buena, demasiado ingenua, como para echar a los humanos que habían pedido solo un tiempo para estabilizarse. Claro, la manada no se negó en ayudar. Ellos no se negaban a quienes le necesitaban, a quienes pedían por un poco de su generosidad.

¿Y que tenían ahora como resultado?

Stiles y sus hijos pequeños ahora estaban desaparecidos y los cazadores se habían esfumado luego de tratar de matar a Lisa, la cachorra de Scott. El Alpha Verdadero también clamaba por la vida de los humanos, pero Scott estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su familia que había olvidado que Derek también estaba luchando por la suya.

Por su pequeña familia que se había esfumado cuando se dio la vuelta por un segundo. Un misero segundo en el que se distrajo en el trabajo y sus infinitos papeleos. Ahora su Lobo solo aullaba a la espera de que uno de sus hijos conteste, ansioso por escuchar sus llamados de regreso.

Pero nada llegaba. Solo el silencio que logra calar en su corazón y desesperaba a su maltrecha alma _¿Cuanto mas deberia seguir sufriendo?_

Pero algo pronto llama su atención.

Es una esencia, pequeña pero que allí está. Y Derek no desaprovecha, corre a donde el instinto le llama. Las hojas crujen el doble, el pecho se le hincha y el bosque se vuelve borroso en su recorrido.

Los árboles comienzan a escasear, el bosque comienza abrirse y un gran claro lo recibe de manera cruel.

Sus piernas dejan de correr a modo pausado y el Lobo gimotea herido, destrozado. La respiración se le corta, de manera abrupta y de forma inesperada. Sus ojos se inyectan en sangre y el dolor se expande. Por que lo conoce, por que ya lo ha sentido antes.

Un aullido desgarrador le rasga la garganta y las lágrimas bañan sus mejillas sin hacerse esperar. El Lobo está totalmente afuera, su piel arde y sus sentidos se nublan sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sus piernas caminan pausados. Un paso lento tras otro, arrastra sus pies por el césped mojado por el rocío. El ulular de algún ave perdido corta el silencio que su respiración entrecortada genera.

A pesar del verano en el que se encuentran, Derek no puede más que sentir un frío cruel recorrerlo. Desde la base entumecidas de sus pies hasta la nuca, logrando paralizar por completo su cuerpo como si se tratase de un simple muñeco roto que ha sido expuesto a la noche, perdido y soportando las heladas. Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, luego otro y otro. Ya no puede detenerse.

Llora de dolor, llora su pérdida. Las emociones escapan de sí y Derek no tiene la fuerza para escapar de ellas. Ya no.

Su razón, su única razón para vivir ya no existía.

Su familia estaba muerta.

Los cuerpos de Stiles, su compañero de vida, cuelga inerte desde la rama de un árbol junto a los de sus hijos. Vacíos, pálidos y frágiles. El olor a descomposición inunda sus sentidos y su Lobo se retuerce aguantando sus ganar de vomitar. Hay sangre seca en el césped y flechas rotas, dando indicio de que ellos lucharon por defenderse. Seguramente esperando a que él llegase a defenderlos, a salvarlos. Sus cuerpos, lastimados de muchas maneras, fueron objetos de blanco para los cazadores. Cada uno de ellos poseía una flecha incrustada, la más fatal la poseía el humano en su pecho. Sus hijos, en cambio, olían a acónito. El envenenamiento los habría matado antes de que fueran utilizados como diana.

Lento y con temor, Derek toma suavemente la pequeña mano de su hija, Laura.

Otro sollozoso se escapa.

La manito de su cachorra está helada, su carita regordeta sucia y herida. Su lindo vestido rosa está rasgado y los zapatitos blancos no se encuentran en sus pies. Su cabello negro atado a una coleta alta está desarmada, como si hubieran tironeado de ellas. La cadena de oro, la que él mismo le regalo para su ultimo cumpleaños no estaba adornándole.

Los ojos rojos por las lagrimas del Lobo se desvían a su hijo mayor, Ian.

El niño tiene graves cortes en su cuerpo, la sangre baña su playera de Batman, su favorita, logrando que el logo se tiñera de carmesí. Una flecha le atraviesa cruelmente la espalda, seguramente dada en un momento en el que trato de huir. Su piel pálida y cubierta de lunares se ve enfermizamente blanca, grotesca.

Derek teme tocarlo. Su hijo se ve frágil y no quiere herirlo más de lo exteriormente se puede apreciar.

Sabe que los cazadores no tienen limites para con los lobos, no importasen que estos fueran niños de ocho y cuatro años solamente. Lo ha vivido antes ¿Acaso Kate Argent no había asesinado a sus primos recién nacidos?

Sin poder evitarlo, voltea a ver a su compañero. A Stiles.

Su cuerpo no parecía estar en mejor estado. Los cazadores repudiaban mucho a los compañeros de vida de los lobos, sobretodo cuando estos eran humanos y Stiles no fue la excepción. Las horribles heridas lo demostraban.

Los pómulos y sus mejillas estaban hinchados, decorados con el suave color violeta debido a los golpes que le habrían propinado. El cabello castaño esta opaco y sucio. Su cuello, rodeado por la soga del cual colgaba, mostraba signos de asfixia. Una expresión de dolor bañaba su rostro y Derek pierde poco a poco sus ganas de respirar.

El vientre de Stiles, allí donde su hijo no-nato descansaba, se encuentra abierto. La sangre seca baña su pantalón y parte de sus piernas.

Y Derek ruge en alto. Con su pecho hinchado y vista fija en el cielo nocturno.

Le ruge a la luna, le cuenta nuevamente su dolor. Le grita su perdida, su angustia.

Pasa allí gritando hasta que el Lobo toma posesión de su cuerpo y su mente, hasta que toma todos sus sentidos sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Los colmillos doblan su tamaño, sus ojos se tiñen de amarillo, sus garras crecen filosas y su rostro se transforma al del monstruo que todos quieren que sea. Nuevamente sus sentidos están al máximo de sus capacidades, siente mas vivo la perdida de su familia y su ultimo rugido suena mas letal.

El aroma de los cazadores le llega al olfato y el monstruo sonríe, demente y sediento de venganza.

Derek gruñe colérico, perdido en alguna parte oscura de su mente y se marcha de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El amanecer se asoma perezoso en el cielo, las aves vuelan nuevamente y el viento mese el bosque.

El hocico no es lo único que tiene cubierto de sangre de humanos. Sus patatas, en especial sus garras, apestan a ello y su lomo lo cubre ríos rojos. Su pelaje esta sucio y pegoteado, las hojas que caen se pegan fácilmente a él. Su aspecto, aun estando en su forma de Lobo, es reprobable. Pero no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho.

Su familia era inocente. _Su familia fue inocente._

Derek era quien había acabado con los verdaderos monstruos.

Le importaba una mierda que ahora Scott lo desterrara o que fuera el mismo Chris Argent que le diera caza, nunca se arrepentiría de haber matado a los humanos que le arrebataron todo lo que amo, lo único que le quedaba.

Era un asesino, pero aquello ya no le importaba ¿Como podía hacerlo?

Sus propias patas lo guían nuevamente al claro, allí donde su familia fue asesinada cruelmente.

Gimotea herido, exclamando su dolor. Camina el poco tramo que los separa y se deja desplomar bajo ellos, dolorido. Sus heridas no son de gravedad, por lo cual Derek no puede esperar morir junto a ellos. Solo dejarse ir. Recordando cuando estaban vivos, felices a su lado. Con sus cachorros jugando en la sala a ser superhéroes y a Stiles diciéndole que lo amaba. Esperando ansiosos la llegada de su tercer hijo.

El dolor le recorre el cuerpo y exprime su corazón, el estomago se retuerce y el Lobo gruñe cerrando sus ojos. Quiere acabar con su dolor. Quiere que todo a su alrededor desaparezca, dejándose en el olvido. Quiere que el bosque se trague su perdida. Quiere dejarse caer y la muerte venga a reclamarlo.

De pronto... el despertador suena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.

 **¿Abrazos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
